


si-5 drabbles

by goodbee



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, SI-5, everyone is a bad person here, maxwell will prob show up bc i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbee/pseuds/goodbee
Summary: a bunch of random short stuff about the si-5 because i love them





	si-5 drabbles

Keep your head low. Keep your hands still. Walk like you don’t exist. Don’t second guess yourself. Don’t look back or you might chicken out. Get out. Get out. 

Get out. 

Jacobi left his key to the motel room and his cell phone on the nightstand. He stopped at an ATM to get cash as soon as he could, and he destroyed his card. He alternated between walking and hitchhiking and taking buses. He didn’t care where they took him, it was better if he didn’t have a plan. Harder to trace. 

They won’t even try, he reminded himself. They don’t care about you enough. If it takes any effort at all to find you, they won’t bother. 

Or so he hoped. 

He landed in some dumb town in Idaho that he never actually bothered to learn the name of. There were maybe two bars and a Walmart. Which was fine. He got kicked out of the first bar a week in. That was fine too, because the cute bartender - Corey - said that the fight really wasn’t Jacobi’s fault and that Jacobi’s Molotov cocktail skills were honestly pretty impressive, and he gave Jacobi his number, and offered Jacobi a guest room to sleep in while he got settled. 

Well. He gave Matthew MacKenzie a guest room to sleep in. Daniel Jacobi didn’t exist anymore. Matthew MacKenzie had never killed anyone before. Matthew liked nice boys who weren’t horrible people. He didn’t have Corey’s phone number memorized, because he wasn’t ever going to be dropped in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on his back. He didn’t have to worry about stuff like that happening to him. He made friends and went on dates and got a job at a local 24-hour diner waiting tables. He was happy.

Sure, being a waiter in a small town wasn’t as exciting as running around blowing people up and nice was about all Corey had going for him, and, sure, Matthew sometimes had to pinch himself just to remember that dropping a plate wasn’t enough to get him shot and he didn’t strictly  _ need _ to wake up every four hours just in case something happened. Nothing was going to happen.

Corey, to his eternal credit, dismissed the way Matthew double-checked every corner and shadowy face as just a quirk of his character. And the sigh of relief every time he just saw some stranger minding their own business was just a byproduct of his paranoia or something.

After a month, Matthew had ditched the pretext that he was looking for his own place and moved into Corey’s room. He got drunk one night and told Corey that things were “finally starting to feel permanent”. Corey smiled and tousled Matthew’s hair and helped him get to bed without tripping over anything.

Matthew couldn’t sleep. He got out of bed and blended up a couple of those stupid breakfast smoothies Corey drank, left one in the fridge with a note, and took one to go as he walked down the street. He figured Shannon or whatever her name was would appreciate him picking up the last few hours of her shift at the diner, not that anyone ever came in at four in the freaking morning.

He walked in, and Shannon thanked him, and he fell asleep slumped over the counter within twenty minutes.

He awoke to the screen of an iPhone being held up to his face and an obnoxious, smiley voice made no better through the crappy phone speakers.

“Wh - ”

“Shut up and pay attention.”

Matthew was good at that. So he blinked open his eyes and focused on the grinning face on screen.

“Are you with us, Daniel? Or, I’m sorry, it’s Matthew now, isn’t it?”

Matthew glared at Cutter’s stupid face on screen.

“Sorry about the early hour. Warren just couldn’t wait another second to see you again.”

“Can’t say I feel the same,” Matthew said, refusing to look up at the man holding the phone. Cutter went on.

“Now. I have to say, I’m  _ very _ disappointed in you! You had to know that this wouldn’t work, right?”

“Figured you wouldn’t care enough to try.”

“Oh! Well I am sorry you felt that way! Normally, we would’ve just shot you, but you know Warren. He was just  _ so _ insistent that we get you back.”

“Took you long enough.”

“We never lost you, silly! We just wanted to drive the point home that there is  _ nowhere _ you can go and  _ nothing _ you can do to get away from us if we want you as part of the team. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Great. Good speaking to you again, Daniel!”

And the screen went black, forcing Jacobi to look at his own reflection for a long moment. Until the hand holding the phone slipped it into the pocket of a well-worn brown leather jacket that smelled like scotch and gunpowder.

“It’s time to go, Mr. Jacobi,” Kepler said.

“My name isn’t Jacoci.”

“Don’t be cute.”

“Worth a shot.

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Well, I have a shift to work, so. Wait in line like everyone else.”

“There is no one else in here.”

“Wait, really? The room feels so full - ohh, I guess it’s because you’re just so full of shit, huh.”

“That wasn’t as clever as you think it was.”

“It’s four in the morning.”

“Four-thirty. Look me in the eye, Jacobi.”

“Nope. I’m leaving.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Alone.”

“That isn’t an option.”

“What is, then, Major? What are my options?”

“Get into my car.”

“Or?”

“Get into the trunk of my car with a bullet lodged in your skull.  _ Look me in the eye when you speak to me, Mr. Jacobi _ .”

Jacobi pulled himself on top of the counter and sat, and met Kepler’s glare with weary eyes.

“We did a lot of bad things, Kepler.”

“We sure did.”

“I don’t want to be a monster.”

Kepler exhaled sharply and, for a moment, just stared out the window.

“Yes, you do. You’re good at it. This is boring. You hate your boring job and your boring boyfriend - ”

“How did you - ”

“I stopped by to pick up your things. He didn’t see me, he’s fine.”

Jacobi groaned and ran his hands through his hair, managing only to make it messier. He almost thought he saw Kepler smile fondly out of the corner of his eye, but dismissed it. That wasn’t the Kepler he remembered.

“Okay. I mean, you’re right, you’re always fucking right.”

“Yes, I am. Let’s get out of here.”

“Matthew?”

Both Kepler and Jacobi whipped their heads around to see Corey, standing in the doorway with red rimmed eyes and nervous hands. Perhaps out of malice or jealousy or just instinct, Kepler drew his gun and pointed it between Corey’s eyes. Corey paled.

“Wh… Matt, what’s going on?”

“Uh. Corey, meet my boss. Major, don’t shoot him please?”

Kepler made no move to put away his gun. Jacobi groaned and slid across the counter to stand next to Kepler.

“You should really go, dude.”

“Why is all your stuff gone?”

“I’m leaving.”

“You - with  _ him _ ?”

“Yeah. Kepler, seriously, put down your gun, he didn’t do anything. I mean, he did me, but - okay, maybe the wrong time for that one. Sorry.” Kepler’s grip on his gun only tightened. “God, since when are you this jealous? Guess you missed me, shit.”

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Corey said, and then screamed very loudly because Kepler shot him in the leg.

“Sir!”

“He was annoying me. And now he can’t follow us.”

“He wasn’t going to! He’s not a fuckin’ spy!”

“I’m sure thought that about you, too. We both know you’re not actually angry. You missed just getting to shoot your problems away.”

Jacobi shook his head, but laughed. He stood on his toes and kissed Kepler like he used to.

“I hate you when you’re right.”

“No complaints, Mr. Jacobi. Rule number eight.”

“Oh my  _ God _ .”

“What the fuck is going on!” Corey shouted. Jacobi blinked like he had forgotten he was even there. “Who’s Jacobi! Who the fuck are you! Why did he shoot me!”

“Long story short? ‘Matthew’ here is a super-secret-spy who tried to play hooky and I’m here to take him home. His name is Daniel.”

Corey sputtered. Jacobi shrugged.

“Uh, it’s not you, it’s me? Maybe call an ambulance, we’re gonna bounce.”

“You’re just… you’re just leaving?”

“Yes,” Kepler said. He grabbed Jacobi’s hand and stepped over Corey and out the door.

Jacobi sat in the passenger seat of Kepler’s car and he didn’t even process most of Kepler’s lecture. He just breathed in the dusty scent of the broken air conditioning and forgot why he ever left.


End file.
